basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chattanooga Mocs
''' The '''Chattanooga Mocs basketball team represents the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga in NCAA Division I men's competition. (Women's teams and athletes at the university are known as Lady Mocs.) History The Mocs won the 1977 NCAA Men's Division II Basketball Tournament, while still in Division II. They are also very well known for being the original Cinderella in the NCAA Tournament. During the 1997 tournament they progressed to the Sweet Sixteen by defeating both Georgia and Illinois. They eventually lost to Providence. Postseason NCAA Division I Tournament *'10 Appearances Tournament Record: 3-10' 1981: 1st Round: 3/12/81 Midwest Region #11 Chattanooga v. #6 Maryland L 85-61 (Maryland loses in 2nd Round to #3 Indiana, 99-64) 1982: 1st Round: 3/12/82 Mideast Region #10 Chattanooga v. #7 North Carolina State W 58-51 2nd Round: 3/14/82 Mideast Region #10 Chattanooga v. #2 Minnesota L 62-61 (Minnesota loses in Sweet Sixteen to #3 Louisville, 67-61) 1983: 1st Round: 3/17/83 Mideast Region #9 Chattanooga v. #8 Maryland L 52-51 (Maryland loses in 2nd Round to #1 Houston, 60-50) 1988: 1st Round: 3/17/88 Southest Region #16 Chattanooga v. #1 Oklahoma L 94-66 (Oklahoma wins in 2nd Round over #8 Auburn, 107-87; wins in Sweet Sixteen over #5 Louisville, 108-98; wins in Elite Eight over #6 Villanova, 78-59; wins in Final Four over #1 Arizona, 86-78; loses in National Championship to #6 Kansas, 83-79) 1993: 1st Round: 3/19/93 Southeast Region #12 Chattanooga v. #5 Wake Forest L 81-58 (Wake Forest wins in 2nd Round over #4 Iowa, 84-78; loses in Sweet Sixteen to #1 Kentucky, 103-69) 1994: 1st Round: 3/17/94 Southeast Region #13 Chattanooga v. #4 Kansas L 102-73 (Kansas wins in 2nd Round over #5 Wake Forest, 69-58; loses in Sweet Sixteen to #1 Purdue, 83-76) 1995: 1st Round: 3/16/95 West Region #15 Chattanooga v. #2 Connecticut L 100-71 (Connecticut wins in 2nd Round over #7 Cincinnati, 96-91; wins in Sweet Sixteen over #3 Maryland, 99-89; loses in Elite Eight to #1 UCLA, 102-96) 1997: 1st Round: 3/14/97 Southeast Region #14 Chattanooga v. #3 Georgia W 73-70 2nd Round: 3/16/97 Southeast Region #14 Chattanooga v. #6 Illinois W 75-63 Sweet Sixteen: 3/21/97 Southeast Region #14 Chattanooga v. #10 Providence L 71-65 (Providence loses in Elite Eight to #4 Arizona, 96-92 OT) 2005: 1st Round: #15 Chattanooga lost to #2 Wake Forest 2009: 1st Round: #16 Chattanooga lost to #1 Connecticut NCAA Division II Tournament 5 Appearances Tournament Record: 11-5 1961: 1st Round Chattanooga vs. Austin Peay L 69-77 Consolation Chattanooga vs. Kentucky Wesleyan L 80-111 1973: 1st Round Chattanooga vs. Southeastern Louisiana L 67-64 Consolation Chattanooga vs. Transylvania W 99-86 1975: 1st Round Chattanooga vs. Alabama State W 107-83 Regional Final Chattanooga vs. Tennessee State L 82-81 1976: 1st Round Chattanooga vs. Rollins W 90-62 2nd Round Chattanooga vs. Valdosta (Ga) W 86-66 Quarterfinals Chattanooga vs. Nicholls State W 107-78 Semifinals Chattanooga vs. Eastern Illinois W 93-84 National Championship Game Chattanooga vs. Puget Sound L 83-74 1977: 1st Round Chattanooga vs. Valdosta State W 92-76 2nd Round Chattanooga vs. Florida Tech W 88-79 Quarterfinals Chattanooga vs. North Dakota W 76-52 Semifinals Chattanooga vs. Sacred Heart W 95-81 National Championship Game Chattanooga vs. Randolph-Macon W 71-62 National Invitational Tournament 4 Appearances Tournament Record: 3-4 1984: Chattanooga vs. Georgia W 74-69 Chattanooga vs. Tennessee L 68-66 1985: Chattanooga vs. Clemson W 67-65 Chattanooga vs. Lamar W 85-84 Chattanooga vs. Louisville L 71-66 1986: Chattanooga vs. Georgia L 95-81 1987: Chattanooga vs. Cleveland State L 92-73 References External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Southern Conference members Category:Schools in Tennessee